Question: In geometry class, the girl to boy ratio is $6$ to $2$. If there are $8$ boys, how many girls are there?
A ratio of $6$ girls to $2$ boys means that there is a group of $6$ girls for every group of $2$ boys. If there are $8$ boys, then there are $4$ groups of $2$ boys each. Because we know the ratio is $6:2$ , there must be $4$ groups of $6$ girls each. There is a total of $24$ girls in geometry class.